I'll See You Again
by Fan of Mikey
Summary: This takes place only seconds after the season finale. R&R is appreciated.


**I'll See You Again**  
[Al][1] 5/23/01 8:07am  
  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't have any rights to this story. All characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutan Enemy, etc. etc. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Feedback:** Ohhhhh, pleeeaaaassseeeee?  
**Rating:** PG, nothing graphic.  
**Authors note:** *sniffles still all sad like* Gosh I hate Joss Whedon, the WB, and UPN for making me go through this until they decide they want to tell us for certain what the frick is going down Season 6! Anyway. I've got the final scene of the season (series) finale going through my head. The voice over of SMG as she falls through the portal. Spike sobbing. Everyone standing around Buffy's body. And I am so very very pissed that it ended that way. This takes place seconds after Buffy's death, obviously. Please excuse the fact that it's rushed. I had to get it out of my head and I couldn't stop until I did. You know how it goes. This isn't one of my best, but it's *okay* This isn't my first try at a Buffy fic, I also wrote one called Without You. This is my first Buffy fic that includes dialoge. So I hope nothing is out of character *looks around nervously* Let's begin, eh?   
  
  
  
Buffy stood in the shadows of the morning sun and watched her friends. They were all crying, even Spike. She wasn't sure how long she had been this way, minutes, hours... She'd left her body before she hit the ground, before she'd left the portal. She floated above them for a while, tried to call out to them, but they couldn't hear her, couldn't see her.  
  
She hated seeing everyone in so much pain. She wished she could comfort them all. She even wanted to reach out to Spike. He had helped her through so much these past few weeks. All she wanted to do was get back into her body. To sit up and tell everyone it would all be okay. They'd go back to the magic shop and talk about how they defeated Glory, and the world was safe once again.  
  
She hoped Dawn remembers to tell everyone what she said. Her energy was growing weak, and things needed to happen before it was too late. Before she was gone. She wondered if they had called another slayer yet.  
  
"Call an ambulance." Giles said turning to Willow. "Spike, get out of the sun." Spike didn't move, "Spike!" Giles wouldn't normally care if he fried, but everyone needed to ban together now.   
  
"I don't care anymore!" Spike yelled through his tears. "Just let it fry me, we'll all be better off."  
  
Giles marched towards him, picked him up by the collar and flung him against a wall. He landed with a thud at Buffy's feet. "We have to stay together! We cannot afford to lose it now. We have to stay composed for Buffy! Now somebody go call for a bloody ambulance!"   
  
Xander turned on his heals and ran in the direction of the nearest payphone. Dawn walked over to Spike, keeping her eyes off of Buffy's body.  
  
"Are you okay Spike?" she cautiously laid a hand on the shuddering vampire's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah little bit, I'm all right. Just a little shocked is all. Wasn't really expecting her to... God Buffy! It should have been me. What use am I? I'm just a worthless demon. Buffy was the bloody slayer and God I love her. It should have been me."  
  
Dawn choked back her sobs, "No. She died because of me. I hurt everyone I love. My mom. My sister. I should have jumped into the portal, I should have stopped it. Buffy didn't have to die. My mom didn't have to die. I cause everyone so much pain."  
  
Buffy wanted to hold Dawn, to tell her everything would be all right. That it was her decision to jump, that it was what she needed to do. Sirens signaled the arrival of the ambulance. Xander was back and holding on to Anya. Willow and Tara were sitting on crates at the end of Buffy's feet, and Giles was standing over her body tears streaming down his face.  
  
Finally the paramedics hopped out of the ambulance and came toward them. They seemed to be the same guys who had come to the Summers' home when her mom died.  
  
"Don't bother. She's dead." Xander's voice sounded different. Distent. Not human. The paramedics who were about to check for a pulse, just shrugged and got the stretcher. They went to lift her up but Giles stopped them.  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
The paramedics looked at each other before the taller one replied, "I don't think that's such a good -- " Giles cut him off by grabbing his collar and shoving him out of the way.  
  
"I said I'll do it!" He wrapped his arms around her, and lifted her up. He held her for a few moments. He always felt a stronger bond with her. Stronger than any of the other slayers he trained. She'd seen so much grief in her life, sacrificed so much. All she wanted was a normal life. She'd asked for it so many times, and was denied. If only she'd come back to him he'd grant her that one wish.  
  
A strong but gentle hand rested upon his shoulder. It was Willow's, "Giles. It's time." He cleared his throat and nodded. He laid her gently on the stretcher and folded her arms carefully. The paramedics lifted her and wheeled her to the back of the ambulance, and placed her carefully inside.   
  
"Dawn? Do you want to..."Giles' voice trailed off and Willow offered to go with her.   
  
"Okay." Dawn managed to croak out. She kissed Spike gently on the forhead and whispered thank you. She stooed up and walked to Willow who put her arm around her shoulder. They piled into the back of the ambulance. Willow gave a small, sad smile to the rest of the gang as they crowded around the back of the ambulance. Buffy stood behind Tara and watched as they drove her body away.  
  
"Don't worry guys. We'll see each other again. It's only a matter of time."

   [1]: keeper_of_wolf@yahoo.com



End file.
